


Птичка в клетке

by Athelas_Kingsfoil



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelas_Kingsfoil/pseuds/Athelas_Kingsfoil
Summary: Новое задание по заявлению Доминика обещает быть быстрым и простым, но Артур привык рассчитывать время с запасом и готовиться кзатруднениям. И не зря.





	Птичка в клетке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [couldntthinkofafunnyusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldntthinkofafunnyusername/gifts).



_We two boys together clinging,_

_One the other never leaving,_

_Up and down the roads going, North and South excursions making,_

_Power enjoying, elbows stretching, fingers clutching,_

_Arm'd and fearless, eating, drinking, sleeping, loving._

_No law less than ourselves owning, sailing, soldiering, thieving, threatening,_

_Misers, menials, priests alarming, air breathing, water drinking, on the turf or the sea-beach dancing,_

_Cities wrenching, ease scorning, statutes mocking, feebleness chasing,_

_Fulfilling our foray._

«Встретимся в Нью-Йорке» - пишет Кобб и выходит из секретного чата. Ариадна в восторге от самого факта поездки в центр мировой современной архитектуры. Имс щедро отсыпает острот на тему педантичного подбора Артуром галстуков к рубашкам. Тот язвит в ответ. Их общение походит на дружескую переписку, если не знать, о чем они договариваются.

Артур откидывает телефон на застеленную постель и направляется в душ. Новое задание по заявлению Доминика обещает быть быстрым и простым, но Артур привык рассчитывать время с запасом и готовиться к затруднениям, поэтому и вещей собирается взять больше рекомендуемого. Только становясь под теплые струи воды, он уже мысленно прикидывает план: несколько классических рубашек, три повседневные, две пары брюк и джинсы для прогулки по городу, нижнее белье, обувь, необходимая техника и зарядные устройства к ней. Артур действительно начинает думать о том, какие галстуки из двадцати имеющихся выбрать, как видит ехидную улыбку Имса в воображении и тут же отметает эти мысли.

Телефон мигает принятым сообщением – Имсу опять скучно. Артур включает аудио и комнату заполняет его хриплый голос. Удивительно то, как человек с таким развитым, по собственному мнению, воображением не в состоянии развлекать себя сам. Разумеется, Артур ему это не выскажет, так как наперед знает, какие похабные шутки тот бросит в ответ.

«А ты знал, что наша милая Ариадна едет вместе с Домом?». На другой стороне земного шара Имс держит на вытянутых руках две пестрые рубашки, пытаясь сделать выбор. Он пожимает плечами и швыряет обе в дорожную сумку. Пританцовывая, Имс натягивает майку, растерянно оглядывается в поисках ремня и ждет ответ.

«К чему эта бессмысленная информация?» – Артур сбривает едва наметившуюся щетину осторожными плавными движениями, каждый раз ополаскивая бритву. Он смывает остатки пены с лица, вытирается насухо и проводит тыльной стороной ладони по линии челюсти. Идеально.

«Да так, просто хотел посплетничать с тобой. Мы же подружки», – Имс смеется и поигрывает опасной бритвой в руках, прикидывая, тратить время или нет. Он окидывает свое отражение критическим взглядом и мысленно выносит сам себе вердикт – красавец.

«Если хочешь что-то сказать, говори в общем чате», – Артур подбирает запонки, застегивает манжеты, выправляет воротник и оглаживает линию пуговиц. «Не хочешь со мной секретничать?» – Имс приправляет вопрос грустными нотками в голосе, не рассчитывая, конечно, что их серьезного координатора проймет. Он зачесывает волосы, застегивает пурпурные пуговицы, накидывает пиджак и осматривает обувь. Пауза в диалоге затягивается, после чего Артур присылает очень короткий ответ.

«Нет».

Имс выходит из чата, и Артур сосредотачивается на сборах. Он выбирает из ремней, которые аккуратными кольцами уложены в отдельном ящике. Подбирает часы, на циферблате которых время установлено для той или иной страны, куда Артур ездит чаще всего. Выравнивает стопку рубашек по швам и аккуратно укладывает в чемодан с остальными вещами. Начищает черные лакированные туфли до опасного блеска и смотрит на часы – до регистрации остается достаточно времени. Артур проверяет, все ли вещи стоят на своих местах, – это же он проверит по возвращении – после чего, наконец, запирает дверь на замок.

— Итак, наш объект – Маргери Адамс – старший научный сотрудник Музея современного искусства, - Кобб указывает на фотографию темноволосой женщины средних лет с тяжелым пронизывающим взглядом. – По заверению нашего клиента, мистера Хаунда, она обладает набором очень важных сведений. Цель проста – изъять всё, что связано с рядом определенных имен и дат.

— Ты бы еще сказал «одолжить», - усмехается Имс, но Кобб игнорирует его реакцию и смотрит на Артура.

— Мистер Хаунд предоставил еще какую-нибудь информацию о ней? – уточняет тот.

— Только биографию, но и та в свободном доступе на ее личной странице. Бездетна, не замужем, родственников не осталось, живет одна. Ничего особенного, кроме того, что в начале двухтысячных работала в пресс- центре Министерства Обороны. Уволилась оттуда по собственному желанию с пометкой «по состоянию здоровья». Какое-то время жила в Кении, рисовала картины, а после переехала в Нью-Йорк и устроилась в музей. На этом все интересные факты заканчиваются, - Кобб скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ясно, нужно больше информации, - Артур записывает имя объекта в блокнот аккуратным почерком, смотрит на фотографию, мысленно прикидывая, с чего будет начинать и каких знакомых в городе подключать к этому делу. Глубже в размышления ему не дает уйти голос Ариадны.

— Мисс Адамс ведь просто работник музея, не проще ли было бы мистеру Хаунду нанять обычных воров?

Артур еще спросит Кобба о том, зачем тот привел девушку на дело. Теперь, когда с назойливой проекцией Мол было покончено, Доминик сам мог проектировать сны. Разумеется, Ариадна талантлива, но такое решение как минимум не практично. Если только… Артур косится в сторону Имса, перекатывающего зубочистку во рту. Тот, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, смотрит в ответ и дергает бровью.

— Он уже пытался. Ни в сейфе в личном кабинете, ни в ячейках банков, ни в доме нет никаких вещей, представляющих ценность. А документы, выписки и квитанции, по словам Хаунда, она хранит в жестяной коробке. Так что его обращение к нам вполне объяснимо.

— Жестяной коробке? – не понимает Ариадна.

— Видимо, наш клиент не поклонник антиквариата, - Артур тихо хмыкает под нос.

— Чего не скажешь о тебе, радость моя, учитывая, как ты залип на фотографию мисс Адамс, - Имс чувствует, как разливается внутри самодовольством, когда координатор сжимает челюсти, отчего кончики его ушей возмущенно дергаются.

Злить Артура – особое удовольствие, словно дразнить школьную отличницу, которой в отличие от хулигана не пристало огрызаться. Имсу давно должно было наскучить, но все никак не отпускало. Артур кажется типичным занудой, дотошным педантом, общение с которым должно вязать на языке, как айва, но вместо этого разжигает дикий азарт. Наверное, поэтому Имс не может удержаться от того, чтобы не всадить в этот трогательный затылок шпильку-другую.

— Неплохо было бы провести разведку на местности, - Кобб, сосредоточенный на деле, перебирает какие-то бумаги. — Вот, это ее личный помощник Генри Диаваль.

— Отлично! Артур накопает информации по нему в том числе, а я пообщаюсь с нашей мисс, - Имс криво улыбается, приподнимаясь, но Доминик предупреждающе поднимает ладонь.

— Нет, я бы хотел, чтобы ты занялся Диавалем. Раз у нее нет родственников, то максимум сведений ты сможешь вытянуть из него, а к самой Маргери я хочу отправить Артура.

— Утоли мое любопытство: почему? – спрашивает Имс.

— В музее скоро выставка работ Дэмиена Хёрста, - видя недоуменное выражение его лица, Кобб поясняет. – Поствоенные британские художники – тема Артура.

Имс косится в его сторону. Артур чуть поворачивает к нему голову, так что видна лишь часть лица, но и этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть едва заметную ухмылку, играющую на его губах. Он никогда особо не напрягает лицевые мышцы, словно жадничает, но со временем Имс заметил, как это щедро компенсируется глазами. Сейчас сквозь этот лисий разрез сочится столько едкой насмешки, надменного превосходства и чего-то неуловимого, дразнящего, сводящего челюсти судорогой, что Имс не сразу замечает, как переламывается зубочистка во рту. В который раз уже. Не напасешься на этого координатора.

Имс все-таки поднимается, подходит к Артуру со спины и кладет ладони на спинку стула, задевая его плечи костяшками пальцев.

— Вот оно что. И как это я не знал? – спрашивает Имс глубоким баритоном, наблюдая, как волоски на шее Артура встают дыбом.

Доминик не обращает внимания на его реплику и переводит взгляд на Ариадну.

— Ты займешься архитектурой сна. В этот раз не понадобится больше одного уровня, но детализация потребуется более тщательная и проработанная. Объект проводит большую часть времени в музее, поэтому нужно будет изучить здание вдоль и поперек.

То как Кобб говорит с Ариадной, напоминает Артуру Майлза, наставляющего Мол. От воспоминаний о ней в груди тоскливо затягивает, а назревший вопрос к Доминику отпадает сам собой.

Она стоит у картины и любуется расплавленными часами. Артур отмечает точеный профиль, прямую осанку и утонченные запястья. Он приближается к ней так, чтобы его движение было видно на подходе: Артур не любит врываться в чужое пространство, предпочитая деликатные шаги. Он видит, что мисс Адамс фиксирует его присутствие, но не подает вида.

— Как скоротечно время или как глубока наша память? Признаться, я всегда разрывался: какой вопрос задает эта картина? – говорит Артур и едва сдерживает порыв засунуть руки в карманы брюк.

— В этом и есть величие подлинного искусства – оно задает тысячи вопросов, на которые каждый дает свои ответы, - мисс Адамс поворачивается к нему и улыбается.

— Наверное, вы гордитесь тем, что ваш музей заполучил этот шедевр, - Артур действительно восхищен, ему не нужно играть или изображать эмоции. Кобб не прогадал.

Мисс Адамс грустно усмехается.

— К сожалению, это не я добыла сей экспонат, хоть это и моя любимая картина. Однако, - добавляет она с гордостью в голосе, - это далеко не единственная ценность нашего музея.

— Не сомневаюсь. В поисках таких жемчужин я и наткнулся на вас. Никогда не видел «Звездную ночь» в живую, она действительно так хороша, как говорят? – заговорчески спрашивает Артур, немного понижая голос.

Мисс Адамс мечтательно прикрывает глаза.

— Знаете, на Манхэттене можно простоять всю ночь, задрав голову к небу, и так и не увидеть звезды. А рядом с этой картиной достаточно просто закрыть глаза, чтобы плыть в звездном мареве. Ох, простите мне мой высокопарный слог.

— Нет, что вы! Я в восхищении, - Артур приближается на шаг.

Мисс Адамс смеряет его хитрым прищуром.

— Льстец, - Артур не успевает убедить ее в обратном, как она вскидывается, - боже, где мои манеры?! Я – Маргери Адамс, научный сотрудник. Вы можете звать меня просто Маргери, - она протягивает ему руку, - а вы?

— Просто Артур, - он мягко сжимает ее ладонь в своей.

— Итак, просто Артур, вы пришли, чтобы увидеть наши шедевры, или преследуете другую цель?

— И то, и другое. Дело в том, что мой руководитель – владелец небольшой, но очень интересной коллекции картин, которая представляет определенную ценность, - в глазах мисс Адамс видится интерес, — и я здесь как его представитель и помощник. Пока что его личность мне раскрывать не хотелось бы, ведь вы сами понимаете, высокопоставленные люди…

— Вам не нужно объяснять. Артур оглядывается на проходящих мимо людей и выразительно смотрит на собеседницу. Мисс Адамс понимает намек и указывает рукой в сторону выхода. — Пообедаете со мной? В нашем музее чудесный ресторан и новое меню, вы обязаны его оценить.

— С удовольствием, - Артур позволяет Маргери вести его за собой и признается себе, что эта женщина ему нравится. У мисс Адамс приятный низкий голос, грамотная речь, спокойная жестикуляция без лишних движений и теплый взгляд, который кажется пронизывающим из-за тяжелых век. Она явно понимает все без слов, одним лишь взглядом, и это одновременно восхищает и настораживает. Он привык, что сложнее всего иметь дело с внимательными и вдумчивыми людьми: их сознание в вооружении в реальной жизни и готово к обороне во сне даже без специальных знаний и техник.

— Итак, что бы вы хотели попробовать? – спрашивает Маргери, указывая на меню в его руках.

— Слишком много интересных названий, выберите для меня, – ни вопрос, ни просьба, но возможность проследить ее реакцию.

Мисс Адамс довольно улыбается и делает заказ.

— Итак, давайте поговорим о деле. Вы начали рассказ о коллекции вашего руководителя.

— Точно. Он – очень состоятельный человек, увлекающийся искусством. Двадцать лет посвятил своей коллекции и вложил в нее много сил. Не так давно у него возникли некоторые финансовые затруднения, и именно в это время к нему попала картина, которая, уверен, будет очень интересна вашему музею, - Артур тянется к стакану с водой и делает глоток. Когда он поднимает взгляд на мисс Адамс, в ее глазах одобрение, а на губах усмешка. Она поймала его на этой театральной паузе, необходимой лишь для усиления интриги, но не прерывает ее и ожидает продолжения. — Скажем так, вы бы не хотели иметь возможность любоваться не только звездами над Роной, но и морем в Шевенингене?

Маргери распахивает глаза в удивлении, и ее дыхание сбивается.

— Неужели ваш руководитель… нашел его подлинник?

— Именно. Я понимаю ваши сомнения, картина была украдена, но вы сможете провести независимую экспертизу, которая докажет наши честные намерения. Я полагаю, такое событие произведет больший фурор, чем выставка Дэмиена Хёрста, со всем уважением к его творчеству, разумеется.

Мисс Адамс затихает, и Артур подмечает, как в задумчивости она постукивает ухоженными ногтями по краю бокала. Ее взгляд блуждает по цветочной композиции, украшающей одну из стен ресторана, а его скользит по ее лицу, которого уже коснулось время. Коснулось, но не одолело. На ее груди Артур замечает занятный кулон с изображением распахнувшей крылья птицы. Мгновение спустя он сталкивается с ее цепким взглядом и вздрагивает, как муха, угодившая в паутину.

— Хорошо. Вы меня заинтриговали. Чего хочет ваш руководитель?

Артур складывает ладони на столе, где скатерть настолько белая, что его кожа ярко контрастирует с ней.

— Передать картину музею в знак доброй воли и вместе с этим получить немного выгоды для себя.

Официант приносит и разливает вино. Маргери салютует Артуру и отпивает. Он следует ее примеру, чувствуя терпкий вкус на языке.

— А под выгодой, я так понимаю, вы имеете в виду налоговые отчисления, - мисс Адамс прячет понимающую улыбку за фужером.

— Вы правильно понимаете. Для такой сделки необходим человек, знающий свое дело, настоящий профессионал, который способен по достоинству оценить произведение искусства, - Артур смиренно склоняет голову. — В поисках такого человека я сюда и пришел.

Маргери вздыхает и болтает остатки напитка в бокале.

— Диаваль, мой помощник, любит рассуждать о вине: о букете, послевкусии, годах выдержки. Он, как и многие другие, оценивая его, пытается разбирать на составные части, а я просто люблю вкус. Люблю растворяться в нем. То же касается и искусства.

— Значит, я не ошибся в своем выборе.

— Возможно. Возможно, мне понадобятся некоторые ориентиры, - Артур кивает ей и придвигается ближе. — Во сколько ваш руководитель оценивает свою щедрость?

— А сколько было Ван Гогу, когда он умер? – мисс Адамс приподнимает брови и кривит губы.

— Вот как. Вы поклонник символизма?

— Не я, - Артур успевает лишь сделать вдох, как телефон разрывает громкой глупой трелью.

_There! Right There!_

_Look at that tan, that tinted skin._

_Look at the killer shape he's in._

_Look at that slightly stubbly chin._

_Oh Please he's gay, totally gay._

Имс.

Артур резко выхватывает телефон из кармана и видит на экране его фотографию с донельзя глупым выражением лица и вытянутыми бантиком губами. Мисс Адамс растерянно застывает с фужером в руках, но через мгновение, когда Артур обрывает песню на полуслове, разражается громким смехом.

— Я прошу прощения, - он готов провалиться сквозь землю, пока Маргери пытается взять себя в руки.

— Ох, что вы, это вы меня простите, - она утирает уголки глаз салфеткой. — Извините мою возмутительную любознательность, но это был ваш друг или кто-то особенный?

— Просто один знакомый идиот, - Артур скупо улыбается и старается утопить смущение в вине.

— Еще раз простите. Знаете, я хотела возразить, что предложенное вами дело не совсем в моей компетенции, но, кажется, это был знак или символ чьей-то доброй воли, - она честно пытается сдержать рвущуюся на губы улыбку, и Артур ей искренне за это благодарен. — Что ж, за искусство.

— За искусство, - поддерживает Артур.

Звон бокалов скрепляет их соглашение.

— Генри Диаваль. Сразу скажу, наискучнейший тип, - Имс страдальчески растягивает гласные, пока остальные изучают фотографию худого щуплого мужчины лет тридцати. Его внешность не примечательна ничем, кроме по- птичьи острого носа и тусклого взгляда. — Весь вечер жаловался на свою начальницу, она-де не оценивает его по достоинству. Перед ней наверняка лебезит и ходит на цыпочках. Генри уверен, что однажды займет ее место. Никаких пикантных подробностей о ней не знает, но ведет ежедневник, в котором расписан весь ее график от и до на ближайшие два месяца. Имеет свободный доступ в ее кабинет, там сейчас большая часть картин Хёрста.

— Насколько она ему доверяет? – спрашивает Кобб.

— Он считает, что всецело, однако, учитывая какой он идиот, полагаю, мисс Адамс держит его на расстоянии. С другой стороны, Генри не представляет никакой опасности, заманить ее и увести в нужное направление под его личиной не составит труда.

— Маргери очень внимательна, ты уверен, что одного разговора под пиво достаточно, чтобы достоверно его изобразить? - тревожится Артур.

— Оу, ты уже называешь ее по имени, - вскидывается Имс, - надеюсь, я тогда не прервал вас на самом интересном?

Кобб не дает Артуру ответить:

— Я хочу, чтобы это дело прошло четко и быстро, нам не нужны осечки. Имс, ты уверен?

— Абсолютно, - выговаривает тот, понижая тон.

— Хорошо. Артур?

— Я посмотрел на проект Ариадны и думаю, что уровень нужно усложнить, - он видит, как она смотрит на него с недоумением и обидой. Конечно, она постаралась, но некоторые вещи, точнее их отсутствие, не дают Артуру покоя уже несколько дней. — Я изучил все данные, какие только смог найти, подключил нужных людей, но ее досье, как белый лист, – никаких дополнительных зацепок.

— Артур, у нас есть все нужные имена, достаточно лишь направить ее внимание, - встревает Ариадна.

— Да, у нас есть имена людей, на которых я ничего не нашел. То есть вообще. Пусто. Будто их никогда не существовало, это раз, - Артур загибает пальцы, - ее работа в министерстве и странный повод для увольнения, это два. Неврологическое заболевание, которое не имеет доказательств: никаких записей в больничной картотеке, никаких выписок или врачебных рецептов. Это три. В общем, у меня есть подозрения, что ее сознание может быть защищено. В деле Фишера такой промах чуть не стоил нам жизней, я не хочу это повторять. Нужно перестраховаться.

Кобб вопросительно смотрит на Ариадну. Она хмурится и задумчиво осматривает макет.

— Дайте мне немного времени.

— С этим ладно, где мы собираемся перехватить мисс Адамс? – спрашивает Имс, разворачиваясь в кресле к Артуру.

— С этим проблем не возникнет. Мы договорились, что Маргери сначала должна увидеть картину своими глазами. Я позову ее сразу после выставки под предлогом срочности. Она будет вымотана за целый день, со снотворным быстро уснет, и у нас будет время, чтобы все успеть.

— А где ты достанешь украденную картину Ван Гога, умник? – с удовольствием колет Артура Имс.

— Я же сказал, что подключил нужных людей. Нам нашли достоверную копию.

— Она увидит разницу, - возражает Имс.

— А нам и не нужно, чтобы сделка состоялась, - едко отзывается Артур.— Во сне мы разыграем сценарий похищенного экспоната. Выберем одну из работ Хёрста, Маргери несет за них полную ответственность. Имс под видом Диаваля сообщит ей о пропаже. Последние дни все ее мысли будут заняты выставкой и украденной картиной, ее сознание примет наш сценарий как естественное продолжение ее мыслей и страхов. Это ослабит защиту проекций. Уже после того, как захватим ее внимание, мы переведем его на имена людей в списке Хаунда. Допустим, так: прошло много лет, но не только картина возвращается домой, но и люди из ее прошлого. Маргери услышит имена, вспомнит нужную нам информацию и тогда ей потребуется место, куда она ее спрячет.

Имс откидывается на спинку кресла и смотрит так, будто видит его впервые.

— Артур, я впечатлен. Кто бы мог подумать, что и в тебе есть искра воображения.

— Твоя снисходительность, как всегда, очень льстит мне, благодарю.

Имс довольно скалится на его собственную дословно возвращенную ему фразу, и думает, что эти пикировки никогда не перестанут его развлекать.

— Меня устраивает план. Осталось лишь довести до ума архитектуру и определиться с размерами сейфа, - заключает Кобб.

— К чему такой акцент на размеры? Не в этом счастье, Дом, - изрекает Имс. — Обязательно передам твою мудрость мистеру Хаунду, который так этим озабочен. Он не единожды подчеркивал, что информации может быть много.

— Ариадна, милая, просто впихни в свой макет банковский сейф – его на всё хватит.

— Под твое «просто» ей придется менять весь этаж.

— Да хоть все здание. Это не внедрение, а обычный промышленный шпионаж. Заходим – берем, что надо – уходим. Пойдем в сон Кобба, он разрулит что угодно.

— Нет.

Все оглядываются на Ариадну, которая продолжает сверлить взглядом макет здания.

— Сон будет моим. Сделаем все, как сказал Артур, и подведем ее к сейфу. Я спроектирую его таким образом, чтобы он мог трансформировать размеры под объемы содержимого. Если это несколько папок – будет обычный сейф, если несколько стеллажей – комната. В моем сне это будет возможно.

— Для такого трюка нужно многое учесть, - начинает Артур, но замолкает под взглядом Ариадны.

— Дайте мне один день и все будет готово, - уверенно заявляет она.

— Отлично! Значит, все решили, - Кобб довольно потирает ладони и накидывает пиджак.

— Нет-нет, у меня есть еще одно предложение, - говорит Имс.

— Слушаю.

— Я предлагаю сменить песню, со всем уважением к Эдит Пиаф, конечно.

— У тебя есть что-то на примете? – усмехается Кобб.

Имс включает песню на телефоне и в помещении раздается веселый хор голосов. 

_Ohhhhhh. Gay or European?_

_It's hard to guarantee_

_Is he gay or European?_

_Well, hey don't look at me._

На последней строчке Имс поворачивается к Артуру, который устало закатывает глаза.

— Как только услышал ее, радость моя, тут же подумал о тебе, - Артур слышит, как Ариадна сдавленно хихикает в кулак.

— Еще немного и я начну подозревать тебя в неравнодушии к моей персоне.

— Подозревать? – восклицает Имс. — И только? Сколько еще мне придется дергать тебя за косички, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание?

Артур громко фыркает, не удержавшись.

— Не ты ли называл меня дубиной, лишенной воображения?

— Я и сейчас называю, но это не значит, что я не хочу с тобой дружить, - проникновенно заявляет Имс. — К тому же, общение со мной выгодно, ведь я могу показать тебе кое-что.

Имса порой заносит и, если поддерживать такие подколки, не выносит к берегу еще долго. Артуру откровенно лень собачиться с ним сейчас, но он задает вопрос прежде, чем успевает прикусить язык.

— И что же?

— Я могу показать тебе мир, сияющий, мерцающий, великолепный. Скажи мне, принцесса, когда в последний раз ты позволяла своему сердцу решать?

Ариадна не выдерживает и смеется в голос, а Артур просто разворачивается на каблуках, подхватывает пиджак со спинки стула и уходит.

Первая часть плана проходит как по нотам. Артур переписывается с Маргери, обещает посетить ее выставку, а после познакомить со своим руководителем.

_«– Чур, я твой босс, Артур._

_– Даже не мечтай, Имс!»_

Она желает ему спокойной ночи, и он почти откладывает телефон на прикроватную тумбу, но вспоминает, что забыл исправить настройки, в которые Имс влез. Артур стирает его дурацкое фото и несколько минут спорит сам с собой, уговаривая не ставить вместо него картинку осла. Артур вертит мобильный в руках и в итоге сдается: пишет Имсу сообщение.

«Просто объясни мне, когда ты успел влезть в мой телефон?»

Как только высвечивается уведомление о прочтении, ему становится неспокойно. Имсу нужно только дать повод вцепиться во что-то зубами, как бульдогу, и тот уже не отпустит, пока не наиграется.

«Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества».

«Радость моя».

Артур скрипит зубами, потому что это имсово любимое обращение успело набить оскомину.

«Не меняй рингтон, он так подходит» - просит Имс.

«Как я могу, раз ты поставил его на свой номер, и он так четко отражает твою сущность».

«И твою сучность» - Имс ловко возвращает колкость, и Артуру хочется швырнуть телефон об стену. Каждый раз, в каждой словесной дуэли ему удается вывернуть артуровы слова изнанкой наружу и ими же уколоть.

«А теперь серьезно, не трогай больше мои вещи без моего разрешения»

«А тебя без твоего разрешения трогать можно?»

Артур давится воздухом от такой наглости и радуется, что этот разговор проходит не с глазу на глаз, где Имс увидел бы его растерянность. Хотя он определенно ее чует, как акула - кровь.

«Ты только не сердись, перед заданием мы должны быть одной дружной семьей».

«Что ж, ты прав, мне просто нужно смириться. В семье ведь не без урода. А в нашей семье не без тебя».

«Я красивый», - Имс дополняет сообщение обиженным смайликом, - «Моя мама может подтвердить».

Артур ловит себя на том, что улыбается, как деревенщина. Общение с Имсом, как подъем и спуск с американских горок. Они всегда относились друг к другу настороженно, оно и понятно: слишком разные. Артур считал Имса слишком ненадежным, тот его – слишком ограниченным. Оба давно могли бы схлестнуться в поединке, если бы сразу не признали: они лучшие. Каждый в своей специализации. И все же Имсу такое осознание далось легче. Уже позже начались словесные перепалки, которые постепенно переросли в настоящие баталии. Поначалу Артур не мог отвечать должным образом, порой немея от возмущения, но научился. А позже научился получать от их дуэлей удовольствие. Только останавливать это безобразие с каждым разом становится все тяжелее. В этом заключается проблема.

В том, что они действительно пытаются подружиться.

В том, что они для этого слишком разные.

Имс – чистая спонтанная энергия. Его движения – танцевальные па, его решения – внезапная импровизация, его мир не терпит границ, - думает Артур.

Артур – это ровные острые углы, о которые легко порезаться. Он чеканит шаг, продумывает план и живет в стенах иерархии, - думает Имс.

Он ждет ответ на сообщение, но координатор, похоже, задумался над достойным ответом или уснул.

«Только не говори, что ты уже упал в объятья Морфея и даже не пожелал мне сладких снов!» Проходит минута и телефон мигает принятым сообщением.

«Доброй ночи, Имс».

Артур снова обрывает разговор. Так уж сложилось, что это его прерогатива, которую Имс может только принимать.

Кобб снимает фешенебельную квартиру на верхних этажах, и при взгляде на дизайнерскую траву в поддонах, встроенных в стол, Имс задумывается: не отдал ли Доминик за нее больше, чем их гонорар? На долгие размышления времени не остается, потому что Артур сообщает, что едет вместе с мисс Адамс к ним. Они еще раз прогоняют план, проверяют пэсив и замок в двери гостевой комнаты, где они закроются от мадам Искусствовед.

— Прямо-таки комната Синей Бороды, - веселится Имс.

Кобб любуется картиной Ван Гога, хоть и знает, что это лишь добротная реплика.

— Ну и как? Быстро наша мисс выкупит в ней подделку?

— Это не важно, Артур разыграет неверие и будет убеждать ее в обратном, пока снотворное не подействует. А потом, когда мы закончим, смиренно примет ее экспертную оценку.

Они приезжают через полчаса. Имс слушает, как стучат каблуки по паркету, звенят друг о друга стаканы и звучат веселые голоса. Ему редко доводится видеть, как Артур работает с другими людьми, – они всегда действуют в отрыве друг от друга – поэтому сейчас его поражает, как обычно строгий голос наполняется мягкими, игривыми нотками. Имс настолько удивлен, что вместо стены перед глазами видит едва заметную артурову ухмылочку и хитрый прищур.

Мисс Адамс восклицает, очевидно, при виде картины, а затем слышно, как Артур вешает ей лапшу на уши. Но она не отвечает. Имс перехватывает напряженные взгляды Ариадны и Кобба: мисс Адамс молчит слишком долго. Ее профессионализм неоспорим, она наверняка заметила подделку, но не выносит вердикт. Почему? Не уверена или не хочет расстраивать Артура? Может, запала на него, сложно не попасться на крючок его обманчивой внешности.

Артур вдруг что-то быстро встревоженно лопочет, Маргери за что-то извиняется. Через несколько минут ключ в замке поворачивается и координатор манит их наружу. Мисс Адамс спит на диване, заботливо укрытая пледом.

— Начинаем, - Кобб ставит пэсив на журнальный столик, остальные выключают мобильные телефоны и пододвигают кресла, усаживаясь поудобнее. Когда игла протыкает кожу, Имс перехватывает взгляд Артура и улыбается краем рта.

— Ты подумал над моим предложением? – спрашивает он у Доминика.

— Будет тебе новая песня. А вы будьте осторожны, следите в оба за проекциями и постарайтесь не умереть раньше времени, - Кобб не смотрит ни на кого во время этого наставления, но Имс понимает, что оно звучит для Ариадны, так как Артуру оно не требуется, а для него самого бесполезно.

— Ученик превратился в учителя. Круговорот жизни – это так мило, - улыбается Имс, получая от Доминика снисходительный взгляд. Его на такие уловки не купишь.

Он прикрывает глаза в реальности, а открывает во сне, в музее, который воссоздала Ариадна. По плану они с ней и Артуром встретятся у кабинета мисс Адамс, остается лишь привести ее туда. Имс представляет себе Генри Диаваля, его внешность, одежду, манеру речи, жесты и тембр голоса. На это уходят мгновения, и ему не нужно искать свое отражение, чтобы знать, что на него оттуда посмотрит помощник старшего научного сотрудника. Он отточил это умение за годы практики.

Найти Маргери Адамс не представляется проблемой. Она порхает над своими экспонатами в главном холле, где и соберутся все посетители. Имс признает, что настоящая тигровая акула в формальдегиде выглядит впечатляюще. «Физическая невозможность смерти», читает он на табличке, и это настолько в яблочко, что Имс делает мысленную пометку познакомиться с творчеством Хёрста поближе. Он высматривает одну из картин на самой дальней стене и щелкает пальцами. Она исчезает. Имс замирает и приглядывается к поведению проекций, снующих по помещению. Ничего. Никакой реакции. Что странно, но всё же хорошо.

— Мисс Адамс! – верещит он голосом Диаваля, - мисс Адамс, беда! Господи Иисусе!

— Генри, спокойно! – она строго прерывает его и сжимает плечо стальной хваткой. — Успокойся и выдохни. Так, хорошо. А теперь коротко о том, что тебя так встревожило.

— Картина пропала, - несчастно отзывается Имс-Диаваль.

Его так и подмывало украсть инкрустированный бриллиантами череп, но Артур запротестовал, что такая пропажа вынудит Маргери действовать сразу через полицию и переполошит всех проекций во сне. Кобб с Ариадной его поддержали. Имс и сам прекрасно понимал их мнение, но сердце кровью обливалось при взгляде на сверкающую черепушку. Она так и манила его разбудить внутреннего Индиану Джонса.

Мисс Адамс испуганно распахивает глаза, а потом зло прищуривается.

— Что значит пропала?! Какая картина? Быстро отвечай!

— Пятна. Флемукин пропала.

— Флемукин? – Мисс Адамс немного успокаивается, оборачивается к стене с похожими картинами и уточняет, - а ты уверен, что вынес все из кабинета? Я специально перенесла часть картин туда перед выставкой.

— Я…думаю, что уверен.

— Думаешь или уверен? – со сталью в голосе спрашивает мисс Адамс, и Имс на мгновение чувствует себя школьником.

— Мисс Адамс, давайте вместе пойдем и посмотрим! – женщина сердито вздыхает через стиснутые зубы и толкает его вперед себя. - Вы знаете, ничего не упомню, столько мыслей в голове, и дела в последние дни такие странные творятся. Подозрительные дела.

— Ты придаешь слишком большое значение пустому, а про важные поручения умудряешься забывать.

— Нет, в этот раз я совершенно серьезно, мисс Адамс. В ваше недавнее отсутствие здесь ходили подозрительные люди, - Имс-Диаваль ведет ее по заученным коридорам, постоянно косясь на проекции, снующие там-сям. За нужным поворотом он приступает к подготовительной и самой ответственной части.

— Так почему я слышу об этом только сейчас?

— Я не хотел вас беспокоить, они ничего такого не сделали, только вопросов задавали много. О вас. Вроде ничего особого, но так настырно и целой группой, то есть…выглядело это не то что бы настораживающе, но все-таки…

— Генри, - мисс Адамс переступает порог кабинета, оглядывает помещение, - я сейчас не в состоянии разгадывать загадки.

— Я и не пытаюсь их загадывать! Просто приходили люди, много о вас расспрашивали и о выставке, даже представились. Я всех не припомню, но Леонард Шелби, Уилл Дормер, Роберт Энджиер и еще какой-то Долан или Нолан, всех не назову.

Мисс Адамс напряженно замирает. Ее взгляд скользит по сейфу и упирается в стену. На нее явно накатывают воспоминания, которые в данный момент копятся по ту сторону металлической дверцы. Имс прищуривает один глаз, и под столом появляется пропавшая картина.

— Ох, надо же, вы были правы! – Имс-Диаваль неловко вскидывает руки и нагибается за картиной, попутно ударяясь головой о перекладину стола.

— Не заметил ее. Простите меня, мисс Адамс, последние дни я так нервничал, эта выставка так важна для нас.

— Ничего, - мисс Адамс зябко ведет плечами и протягивает руки к полотну, - я сама вывешу ее, а ты убедись, что ничего не забыл, и закрой кабинет на ключ, - Имс-Диаваль открывает рот, чтобы высказаться, но она прерывает его. – Потом! Все потом, после выставки!

Мисс Адамс разворачивается, все еще дезориентированная накатившими мыслями и воспоминаниями, и уходит. Имс провожает ее взглядом, пока она не скрывается за поворотом, смотрит в другую сторону и видит Артура с Ариадной. Они заходят в кабинет вместе и удивленно смотрят на дверцу сейфа, которая трансформировалась в дверь размером с человеческий рост.

— Что ж, мистер Хаунд не соврал, Адамс действительно много знает, - присвистывает Имс.

— Неважно, - Артур поворачивает ключ, запирая кабинет, - не будем терять время. Какая комбинация?

Имс вводит нужные цифры и слышит характерный щелчок.

— Вуаля, - он открывает дверь и придерживает ее для Ариадны, - дамы вперед.

Ариадна фыркает и переступает порог, Имс с Артуром следуют за ней.

— У кого-нибудь есть фонарик? – спрашивает девушка, оглядываясь в темноте. Свет из кабинета освещает лишь небольшой участок комнаты.

— По логике тут должен быть выключатель, - бормочет Имс, ощупывая стену.

— Где ты и где логика, - хмыкает Артур и неожиданно слышит щелчок.

— Ха! – раздается торжествующий клич Имса, но помещение остается в темноте, не считая одного мерцающего огонька перед ними.

Ариадна удивленно протягивает руки и ловит его в ладони прежде, чем Артур успевает ее остановить. Их троих обдает ярким светом, и когда они, наконец, открывают слезящиеся глаза, то немеют. Перед ними не кладовка и не комната, как они рассчитывали, а бесконечные упирающиеся в темноту книжные полки. Очень много книжных полок, забитых книгами, папками, тетрадями, альбомами, коробками, одеждой и даже игрушками.

— Ариадна, солнышко, какого хуя? – Имс приходит в себя первым.

— Не знаю. Я спроектировала сейф так, чтобы он менял размеры под количество информации. Вот она, - девушка разводит руками, растерянно оглядывается и вскрикивает. Дверь исчезла.

Артур бьет по стене кулаком и матерится.

— Я так и знал, что дело не чисто! – он подходит к одному из стеллажей, берет первую попавшуюся книгу – шотландский фольклор. Показывает ее Имсу и Ариадне, затем берет в руки тетрадь. — Домашняя работа по физике? Глядите-ка, Маргери знает формулу силы притяжения! О, а это что, - Артур вертит в руках йо-йо, - вы понимаете, что это значит?

— Что у мисс Адамс богатый внутренний мир? – усмехается Имс и ловит встревоженный взгляд Ариадны. — Не переживай, милая, это не хуже вооруженной засады, разберемся.

— Как мы разберемся в этом, – она указывает на бесчисленные полки, - мы не успеем.

— Сама Адамс же как-то разбирается.

— Ты прав, должна быть навигация, должна быть какая-то система, - соглашается Артур.

— Кое-что уже есть, - Имс забирает тетрадь с формулами и указывает на обложку с подписью Маргери. — Как минимум эта макулатура из ее отрочества, и, вполне вероятно, весь этот стеллаж.

— Так в этом хитрость? Не пытаться спрятать от воров нужные сведения, а дать вообще все, - высказывается Ариадна, - если так, нам потребуется несколько лет, чтобы все осмотреть.

— Вовсе нет. Если принять, что эта часть – ее подростковая пора, значит нужно двигаться дальше. Нам нужен период за 2005 год, когда она работала в министерстве.

— Поддерживаю твою идею, Артур, но есть еще одна проблема, - говорит Имс, - мы с вами в буквальном смысле на перепутье. Он указывает туда, где один их проход разделяется на четыре. — Не хочу этого говорить, потому что иначе всё еще сильнее начнет напоминать дешевый хоррор, но нам придется разделиться. 

Ариадна знает этот кинематографический закон - не разделяться, но Имс прав: у них и без того слишком мало времени, чтобы ходить толпой. Это сон, здесь никто не умирает по-настоящему. Кроме провала, бояться нечего.

Ариадна выбирает второй коридор справа и скрывается из виду. Книжные полки, которым не видно ни конца, ни края, стоят непреодолимыми стенами. Ей необходимо найти нужный отрезок жизни этой женщины и как можно скорее. Ариадна идет вперед, через каждые тридцать шагов останавливаясь и изучая содержимое полок. Здесь, по впечатлениям, вся западноевропейская литература, сериал про инопланетян на кассетах VHS, которые давно вышли из моды, даже плакат с турнира ММА. Ариадна видит еще одну тетрадь под стопкой книг – рабочая книга с наметками для диссертационной работы, значит, это послеуниверситетский период.

Ариадна преодолевает еще с триста шагов, когда видит на полке красивую мраморную шкатулку, которая привлекает к себе внимание отсутствием рядом с ней других предметов. Тяжелая крышка с громким звуком, отдающимся эхом в пространстве, откладывается в сторону. Внутри лежит лишь моток шелковых ниток. Ариадна разглядывает его, и что-то поднимается со дна ее памяти.

И что-то скребет по дереву справа от нее.

Раздается вой, от которого волосы Ариадны встают дыбом. Она оглядывается по сторонам и слышит чей-то протяжный женский голос:

— Мои дети… Где мои дети?

Ариадна с трудом вдыхает и подходит ближе к стеллажу, прикладывает ухо к книгам, стоящим в ряд, и слышит, как по ту сторону кто-то ходит. Девушка отстраняется, рассматривает полку и тянет одну из книг за корешок. В открывшемся проеме мелькает белым и стихает. Ариадна дышит через рот и аккуратно вытаскивает книгу. В другом коридоре ничего, кроме книг, не видно, посторонних звуков или чьих-то шагов не слышно, и она начинает сомневаться, что ей все не причудилось. Она уже собирается вернуть книгу обратно, но замирает: кто-то дышит с присвистом совсем рядом.

— Где мои дети? – вопрошает хриплый голос.

Ариадна вздрагивает, роняет книгу и отступает, но бледная жилистая рука хватает ее воротник и подтаскивает к себе.

— Ты забрала моих детей?! – Ариадна упирается ногами в пол, но ее с силой тащат вперед. В проеме между книгами видны чьи-то безумные глаза и широко раскрытый рот.

— Нет, нет! Это не я! Артур! Имс! – девушка изо всех сил упирается руками в стеллаж, а затем впивается в тянущую руку зубами. Женщина с той стороны вскрикивает, и, пока Ариадна, спотыкаясь, убегает, истошно и зло вопит. Она бьется в полки с другой стороны с такой силой, что их шатает. Ариадна несется вперед, не разбирая дороги, лишь краем сознания подмечая повороты.

В один из них она не успевает вписаться, бьется плечом и падает. Вокруг все стихает, и девушка с трудом переводит дыхание. Еще никогда в жизни ей не было так страшно, даже когда ее обстреливали вооруженные проекции Фишера или колола Мол. Ариадна приподнимается, со стоном облокачивается о стеллаж и в испуге прикрывает рот руками. Ничего не происходит. Что бы ни преследовало ее либо отступило, либо притихло. Ариадна замечает, что моток ниток, который она все это время сжимала, упал и укатился. Она идет подобрать его, но моток размотало, и Ариадна не сразу замечает, что просто идет по нитке. Как по хлебным крошкам.

Артур находит любопытные записи, в которых видит знакомое имя – Моррис Фишер. В папке целый набор любопытных оффшорных схем, которые, будь время, он бы с интересом изучил. Откуда работница музея знает такие вещи и как связана с Фишером? Связь с таким человеком сложно скрыть, но, тем не менее, Артур даже не подозревал о ней. Виднеется очередной поворот.

Эта библиотека – настоящий лабиринт, в котором плутать им всем можно вечно, хоть вечности у них и нет. На то и был расчет: к чему опасные проекции, если у вора не будет времени найти нужное в таком количестве сведений. Через несколько шагов Артур фиксирует очередной пройденный километр пути, но он все еще далеко от нужного отрезка жизни Маргери. Он игнорирует книги, отдавая предпочтение изучению рукописных записей и распечаток, но все равно тянет руку к корешку с узнаваемым оформлением.

Франц Кафка, «Замок».

Артур тяжело вздыхает и кидает книгу на нижнюю полку. Волны гнева поднимаются в груди, потому что все происходящее напоминает изощренное издевательство. Почему именно эта книга? Книга, которая и сама похожа на его типичные кошмары, где он идет к цели, изо всех сил стремится к ней, но так никогда не достигает. Книга больше похожая на намек: сдавайтесь.

— Кто ты такая? – спрашивает Артур, не ожидая получить ответ, но внезапно слышит воронье карканье, звучащее оглушительно в окружающей тишине. Он резко оборачивается, готовый к нападению, и видит перед собой высокую блондинку в длинном платье. — Блядь, - выругивается Артур сквозь сжатые зубы, - серьезно, Имс? Ты сейчас решил поиграть в переодевания?!

— Мне скучно, - томно вздыхает женщина и тянется к Артуру.

— Ты достал, - он отмахивается от нее и возвращается к записям. — Вот взгляни лучше, что я нашел. Знакомые имена. Знаешь, Имс, теперь я уверен, она не та, за кого себя выдает, а мистер Хаунд нам многого не договорил о… Артур прерывается на полуслове, потому что женские руки обвиваются вокруг его торса, а губы ведут по линии шеи, замирая на пульсирующей чаще вене.

— Останься здесь со мной, - шепчет она и прижимается сильнее. Артур лишь хватает воздух ртом, абсолютно растерянный. Он накрывает своей ладонью имсову и подмечает, что тот все еще не вернул свой облик.

— Имс, почему… - Артур поворачивает голову и осекается, глядя на ряд острых длинных клыков в разинутой пасти.

Девушка рычит, впивается когтями в тело и рвется вперед, клацая зубами. Артур удерживает ее за шею, другой рукой пытаясь найти что-нибудь для защиты. Он нащупывает брошенную книгу, впихивает ей в рот и бьет наотмашь. Девушку отбрасывает назад, и из-под подола платья виднеются не человеческие ноги, а копыта, резво подскакивающие обратно. Погрузиться в шок мешает все та же хищная пасть. Артур бежит, преодолевая несколько поворотов, когда до него доходит самая очевидная мысль. Он останавливается, поджидает следующую по пятам тварь и сосредотачивается на ощущениях в ладони. Через мгновение ее холодит рукоятка глока. Артур жмет на спусковой крючок и всаживает пулю женщине в лоб, отчего та растворяется в воздухе. Он вздыхает и прячет пистолет за пояс брюк для безопасности. Артур нервно смеется и мысленно аплодирует Маргери: такой креативной защиты сознания он еще не видел.

— Бааван ши, значит, - стоило предположить, что человек, связанный с искусством, и проекции будет иметь соответствующие.

Артур вскидывает голову, когда слышит крик Ариадны, окликает ее и бросается вперед. Неизвестно, с чем столкнулась она.

Имс идет по длинному коридору и играет с йо-йо. Он все еще раздумывает над тем, что не поздно поискать любовные записки и поиздеваться над мисс Заучкой за непредвиденные сложности. И за скуку. Как же эта женщина ориентируется в библиотеке имени Чудовища? Не накручивает же она километры в поисках нужной папки или блокнота. Имс задирает голову, но полки уходят так высоко вверх, что края не видно. И никаких лестниц поблизости. Должен быть легкий способ.

Имс достает телефон, чтобы проверить время, и внезапно его осеняет идеей.

— 2005 год, Леонард Шелби, - громко говорит Имс и радуется, что Артура нет рядом.

— Роберт Энджиер, Уилл Дормер, - потому что он начинает чувствовать себя идиотом.

Ну, зато теперь ясно, что библиотека Маргери работает не по принципу поисковика. Попробовать стоило. Имс пожимает плечами и принимается копаться в записях, выбирая самые толстые переплеты. Чем глубже в недра помещения он уходит, тем интереснее попадаются вещицы. Ларцы с неподъемными крышками, книги на замке и даже…

— Ох, - вспыхивающая бумага. — Неловко получилось, - бормочет Имс, возвращая опустевшую коробку на место.

Слышится глухой удар, и Имсу под ноги катится яркое зеленое яблоко. Он хмыкает удивленно и тянется за ним. Его пальцы застывают в сантиметре от фрукта, когда перед глазами появляются мужские туфли. И они точно принадлежат не Артуру.

Имс отточенным движением выхватывает свой вальтер и пристреливает незнакомого мужчину в котелке. Тот идет рябью, как изображение на испорченном телевизоре, и исчезает. Имс оглядывается, чтобы убедиться в безопасности, и распахивает глаза. Мужчина в черном костюме и котелке стоит в пяти шагах от него, цел и невредим. Секунда-другая и рядом с ним появляется еще один, точно такой же. И еще, и еще. Они множатся, как мушки перед глазами, одни прочно стоя на земле, другие зависнув в воздухе. Имс растерянно отходит назад, прикидывая в уме, что для такой толпы нужна как минимум граната, но такое воздействие скажется на Маргери, и их выкинет из сна раньше времени.

Мужчины просто стоят, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. Имс надеется просто уйти, не провоцируя проекции на агрессию, даже прячет вальтер. Он делает шаг и наступает на проклятое яблоко, которое с сочным звуком растекается соками под подошвой его ботинка. Мужчины резко вскидывают головы в его сторону. Делают шаг, второй и срываются с места. Имс бежит от них, что есть сил, и именно в этот момент, будто проблем ему было мало, слышит крик Артура, зовущего Ариадну. Дорога опять идет разветвлениями, но с одной из сторон появляются еще парни в костюмах, которые надвигаются на него. Имса пронзает пониманием: они загоняют его, как волки оленя. Вот уж кем он себя точно не хотел бы чувствовать. Поворот, и Имс замечает движение впереди, он резко останавливается и врезается в Ариадну, едва удерживая их обоих от падения.

— Имс! – восклицает она и бросается в объятья. Он встревожено оглядывается, но погоня обрывается так же внезапно, как и началась. Значит, они сейчас в нужном месте. Вот только нужном для кого?

— Я слышал, как Артур тебя звал, ты его видела?

— Нет. Имс, он был прав, с этой женщиной что-то не так, это место полно каких-то существ!

— Да, я уже понял. Это ее проекции. Мы с такой защитой еще не сталкивались. А это что? – он подбирает истончившийся моток ниток, конец которых затерялся где-то в глубине коридора.

— Нашла его в одной шкатулке, - Ариадна пожимает плечами, - после того, как на меня напала та тварь, его размотало, а я просто шла за нитью. Черт, мы к такому не готовились. Как же нам теперь искать Артура?

— Вспомнишь солнце, вот и лучик, - говорит Имс, когда из-за стеллажа показывается взъерошенный Артур. — Смотрю, тебя тоже потрепало.

— Вы в порядке? – Имс с Ариадной кивают в ответ.

Стоит ему подойти к ним вплотную, как стеллажи приходят в движение. Они синхронно разворачиваются, смыкаясь под оглушительный грохот, и перекрывают прежние проходы. Чтобы создать один новый. В глубине образовавшегося коридора виднеется сейф.

— А вдруг это ловушка? – спрашивает Ариадна.

— Мы в любом случае провалили дело, остается только идти до конца, - говорит Имс и смотрит на Артура. Тот смотрит на часы и идет вперед. На сейфе кодовый замок.

— Есть предположения, какая может быть комбинация?

_«Это моя любимая картина»._

— Есть, - откликается Артур и вводит кодовые числа – 6, 7, 12. Он поворачивает ручку, и дверца открывается. Внутри картина. Артур тянет полотно, поворачивает лицевой стороной к себе и сжимает челюсти до хруста. Он узнает этот стиль, будто кисть брал в руки ребенок, эти строчки из стихотворения, и всё понимает.

— Она знала. Маргери с самого начала все знала! – он швыряет картину на землю, и Имс видит пурпурные каракули с подписью Дэвида Хокни.

Все меняется: книги, полки, даже пол под ногами растекаются, как плавленый сыр под лучами палящего солнца. Они трое слышат отзвуки музыки – это Кобб предупреждает их, что время истекло.

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that it's real_

_You're just to good to be true_

_And my baby_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you baby_

_And if it's quite all right_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely night_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

— Серьезно, Дом? – смеется Имс, потому что это самая смехотворная ситуация, в какой они только были. 

— Как прошло? – спрашивает Доминик и удивленно вскидывает брови, когда Артур порывисто отшвыривает иглу и встает с кресла.

— Плохо. Мы провалились. Кобб поворачивает голову к Имсу и Ариадне.

— Мисс Адамс была готова к встрече.

— Не здесь, - говорит Артур, - подробности обсудите позже. Она скоро проснется.

— Ты собираешься ждать этого здесь? – уточняет Доминик.

— Именно так.

Никто больше не произносит ни слова. Пэсив складывают, вещи забирают, следы своего присутствия уничтожают. Имс задерживается на пороге гостиной, смотрит на напряженную спину и все-таки спрашивает:

— Тебя подвезти?

— Вы устали, езжайте домой. Я сам все закончу.

Артуру следует бежать и заметать следы, но он просто не в состоянии спустить кому-то такую издевку. Он должен знать, какого черта, даже если подставляет себя. Маргери просыпается через несколько минут, несчастно вздыхая. Она приподнимается и садится на диване, с улыбкой глядя на плед, которым Артур ее укрыл. Артур чувствует ее взгляд на себе.

— Я уснула, да? Как невоспитанно с моей стороны, простите. И не расстраивайтесь. Этот провал – не ваша вина.

Артур поворачивается к ней и замечает, что Маргери держит кулон в руках, бьет кончиком пальца по основе и та начинает быстро вращаться, отчего птичка оказывается в клетке. Ее тотем.

— Вы с самого начала знали, верно?

Маргери улыбается ему тепло, но снисходительно, удобнее усаживаясь.

— Верно.

— Что меня выдало? – Артуру действительно нужно знать.

— Я ведь уже сказала: вашей вины здесь нет. У вас изначально был дурной заказчик. Мистер Хаунд слишком…суетлив, он быстро себя выдал, чем и подставил вас всех.

— И к чему было так рисковать? Это уверенность или тщеславие? – спрашивает Артур и сам удивляется, что все еще ведет диалог.

— По большому счету, я вообще не собиралась давать вам возможность действовать, но вы были так обаятельны, что я не смогла устоять. К тому же, я получила впечатляющие рекомендации о вас от одного нашего общего знакомого – Сайто. Он подтвердил, что вы – лучшие в своем деле. Вот я и решила совместить полезное с приятным. Вы, наверное, удивились моей коллекции?

— Я определенно впечатлен.

— И что вы думаете об этом? Какие мысли?

— Фотографическая память. Это многое могло бы объяснить, - предполагает Артур.

— Бинго, - довольно ухмыляется Маргери. — Вы совершенно правы, мой мальчик. Почти все, что я вижу в своей жизни, уже никогда не смогу забыть. Не самое удобное умение для обыденности, но весьма полезное в работе. О, не надо таких взглядов, вы и сами поняли, что должность научного сотрудника в музее у меня не основная. Просто чтобы вы понимали, Артур, я все еще разговариваю с вами и позволяю вам всем уйти без последствий лишь по одной причине: однажды мне понадобится ваша помощь, и вы мне ее окажете. О мистере Хаунде тоже можете не волноваться, с ним разберутся другие люди.

— Да кто вы такая? – не выдерживает Артур.

— У моей работы нет названия, но если коротко – я храню секреты. Те, что забывать нельзя, а хранить на бумаге или электронных носителях – невозможно. И почти все они принадлежат очень высокопоставленным людям. Мистер Хаунд об этом не знал, поэтому и навлек на себя беду. Вы должны понимать – я и есть сейф, но с очень сложным замком.

— И вы все равно позволили нам проникнуть в ваше сознание?

— Да. Мне давно нужно было проверить систему защиты. После нервного срыва из-за слишком объемной базы данных в голове я и познакомилась с извлекателями. Они помогли мне построить систему хранения, которая бы снимала излишнюю нагрузку с мозга. Не так давно я ввела некоторые изменения, которые нуждались в грамотной проверке. И тут появились вы, как я могла упустить такой случай?

Артур молчит, и Маргери не спешит заполнить повисшую паузу. Она спокойно собирается и кидает последний взгляд на картину.

— Изысканная подделка. Вы постарались на славу.

— Все для вас, - едко отзывается Артур, - если бы это было возможно, я бы достал оригинал.

— О, нет, не достали бы, - смеется мисс Адамс. — Не думайте, что я в вас сомневаюсь, просто знаю, где настоящий «Вид на море в Шевенингене».

— Ну и история, - присвистывает Имс, когда Артур заканчивает повествование. — Чувствую себя обесчещенной девицей: поматросили и бросили.

Имс все же дождался Артура, сидя за рулем автомобиля, и теперь в задумчивости трет пальцами свою фишку. У всех случаются провалы, и извлекатели не исключение. Но Артуру принять этот факт всегда было слишком трудно.

— После такой работы нужно как следует отдохнуть. Два варианта: любуемся видом Атлантического океана в Майами или используем кости и фишки в Лас-Вегасе. Сегодня я особенно великодушен, поэтому позволю тебе выбирать.

Артур хочет съехидничать в ответ, но встречает взгляд Имса, и все колкости вылетают из головы. А что, он действительно заслужил отдых. Вся его жизнь состоит из планов, стратегий и подготовок, а Артуру хочется испытать удачу, поставить все на красное и бросить игральные кости.

— Лас-Вегас.

Имс смеется и заводит двигатель.

— Одобряю твой выбор, Артур. Вот увидишь, в этот раз мы сорвем куш.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
